Voice In the Darkness
by Black Tornado
Summary: Nanoha is trapped in the dark and the only way she can find her way back is by hearing a voice that's calling out her name, should she listen to the one calling out her name or the voice from the darkness? fully summary inside, please R&R. BT


**Authors note:** An attempt at trying to write a fic that's dedicated to both Fate/Nanoha and Nanoha/Yunno pairing, you'll understand what I mean later, this takes place directly after Nanoha "incident" when she's gravely injured by the first gadget they met, this is a one-shot chapter, please R&R.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

**Voice In the Darkness  
**

I can't see anything, everywhere I look I see darkness, I reach out with my hand in hopes to touch something but found nothing there, "where am I?" I asks myself as I felt panic slowly well up within me as I try to find something, anything than this eternal darkness I stare into.

I felt a hot searing pain at my side, my hand went to my side but I couldn't locate the area where it hurt with no light to give me some guidance, the pain return again and I try to search through the darkness along my side then to my leg, but my hand didn't felt anything.

Bringing them up I press them to my cheek and felt no feeling what so ever in my hands, the panic inside me turn into terror as I try to think why I cannot feel anything, "Nanoha," I heard a distance voice whispers through the dark.

I try to locate the sound but found it coming all around me, making it impossible to find, "Nanoha…" I heard the whisper again, feeling the terror within ready to burst I force my mind to relax and think for a moment to prolong the terror from returning as I try to grasp my situation.

I began to ask myself a few questions to ease myself from panicking as I focus my mind on the questions, "who am I?" I ask myself, I recall during my training they taught us some mental exercise to help us keep calm in any given situation.

Slowly I answer my own question, "I'm Takamachi Nanoha," letting the answer sink in I ask the next question, "how old are you, what is your date of birth and what is your occupation?" I allow myself a few moments before answering the question, "I'm twelve years old, my birthday is February the sixteenth, my occupation is TSAB Armed Forces Tactical Instructor Trainee," I felt myself becoming more calm as I asks myself the question I already know.

I moves onto the next set of questions, "who are your friends?" the question brought a smile to my lips, "my friends are as follows: Yunno Scya head of the infinity library, Hayate Yagami trainee Special Investigations Officer and Fate T. Harlaown trainee enforcer, Arisa …, Suzaka …" I could name a dozen others, but these five are my closest and best friends.

While one of them is more than a good friend to me, the thought made my heart beat become faster as I felt the feeling I've been hiding from you yeaning to be told, I couldn't help but think of the good times we've been through and the fond memories we've shared together.

I focus my mind to move onto the next question, "what did you had this morning for breakfast?" I began to remember the breakfast this morning comprises of some milk and a unnamed brand of cereal, I recall my disappointment at the cereal turning too soggy before I was even half way through, I hate cereal that turn soggy, it tend to put me in a bad mood for the next hour.

Vita had been there when she asked me a question regarding about my love life, I gave her a scolding that shocked her as she sat there listening to me, I'm sure I've scared her into thinking I was ready to whip out Raising heart and shoot her with a Divine Buster, then again she probably think I would shoot her with a Starlight Breaker instead.

The rumours of my temper is unjustified, I don't throw random tantrums at people, nor do I level an entire base of criminals, they are all lies that was made up by some evil person, "don't lie, you blew up a car when the criminal didn't stop when you told them to," I recall what you said at one time, I try in vain to argue that it was the fastest way to stop them, but looking back I guess I did over did it a little by levelling the entire street and damaging at least a dozen other cars.

I recall how you try to justify my action while you stood by and watch me cause the destruction, maybe it was then I found that I harbour a feeling which I don't understand, what is this feeling I have when you are close to me that causes my heart to beat faster, even my cheeks turn red at the mere thought of your hand touching mine, even if it was accidental, I still feel like there's a connection between us.

At one time while we all were out on the town we stopped by an ice cream van, I still can remember as you gingerly ate it while I stuffed mine down my throat, the look of amazement as I devoured my food made you look at me then at your own ice cream.

When you took a lick from it you manage to smeared a little on your nose, I laugh as you stared at me wondering what so funny, I did something so bold it still makes me wonder what came over me as I lean over at that time and licked the white treat off your nose in front of everyone.

The gasp and shock they all gave, as well as your cherry red face that matched my own, earned me a bombardment of questions, given a choice I would pick Hayate Ragnarok breaker bombardment than the embarrassing question they asked that day about our relationship.

I'm sure you're equally embarrassed by the questions they asked, the glare you gave me when we were alone was enough to tell me that you were annoyed at me for doing that, it's one those memories I treasure that still manage to make me go into fits of giggles at the memory of your face turning scarlet.

I scold myself for moving off the topic so easily, but I'm easily side tracked whenever the subject is about you, "what was your mission before you headed out?" the next question is slowly bringing me back to how did I came to this place.

Slowly I concentrated on the briefing, strangely I found it rather hard to recall the briefing, but I do recall the commander of the operation all too well, I'm sure if you were there you wouldn't forgot someone like him, even if you tried.

The man in charge of the squad we had been assigned to was called "Delta Niners," but they manage to acquire the nickname, "Rough Necks," their commander is an imposing me with a battle scar that ran down from his right eye brow down to his cheek, not to mention the smell of his breath could drop a cow.

Beside been larger and taller than most men I knew he also pose one thing which I still cringe whenever I think about it, his right hand was lost during one of his earlier mission when he was still a rookie, they grafted a state of the art cybernetic, or bionic they call them, as his hand.

It looks similar to a skeleton hand more than a hand with flesh, he said it's useless for him to have it covered in flesh if he's going to be doing dangerous operations, a fact he seem very proud of.

The Rough Neck unit has been assigned, as the name hints, the roughest mission that any unit could deal with, from hunting down triple A class criminal to infiltration into an enemy infest planet, by all means all of them was really nice to me, but he on the other treated me like a little girl who shouldn't be there.

The way he talked down at me makes me want to strike him with a Starlight Breaker!

No doubt if I told you this you would probably laughed at me then scold me for even thinking of doing something like that to a commanding officer, if you had him belittling you because of your age and height I'm sure you would have done exactly the same as me.

But Vita on the other was treated like an adult, she must have felt my smouldering glare at the back of her head because she try to vouch for me, he didn't take anything of it saying that friendship might blind them to what experience commanders can see when they meet someone whose going to join their unit.

I quickly reassume asking myself questions, "what did you do during the operation?" it took me a moment to recall when we were been deployed from a ship called "Chaos Gate" to a planet which is permanently covered in snow.

For some reason I can't remember the rest of the operation, only the pain is the only thing I remember, "Think Nanoha, What happened at the end of the operation?"

I force my mind to slowly recall what exactly happened at the end of the operation, I felt part of myself dread at remembering as the pain simply blocks me from recalling what happened.

Focusing my will I force my mind to remember through the pain, "you were injured badly," the darkness whispers to me.

Suddenly I remember myself been impaled through the stomach by some weird machine before been tossed away, Raising Heart clatter onto the snow next to me with fractures throughout it's structure.

The pain of the wound I suffered made me scream, then the memory of Vita holding onto me while crying out my name before I closed my eyes and the darkness took me away from the pain.

I began to feel cold as the painful memory of what happened to me made me want to run away from it.

A great weariness began to grip me as I felt my limbs began to grow heavy, "go to sleep, you'll heal up faster," someone whispers from the darkness to me.

The cold continue to grow as I felt even my mind slowly becoming numb as I felt it might be a good idea to fall asleep, just for a second, "Nanoha…" someone whispers.

I focus my ears on the voice as I heard it again, "Nanoha…" someone is calling out to me, but who? "Sleep first… worry later," the voice from the darkness soothingly whispers to my tired ear.

My mind seem to accept the advice but another part of me rebelled at the advice, "Nanoha…" the voice continues to call out, somehow the voice seem familiar to me, "Nanoha…" the voice continues to echo my name over and over again.

By hearing the voice I felt the weariness in my body slowly disappear, "Nanoha…" the voice sounded like it's in distress, but why?

The darkness around me seem to close in on me, "sleep… worry later…" the voice from the darkness soothingly tells me, my mind seem to be swayed by the voice as it offers rest from the pain and weariness that still grips me.

"Nanoha…" the voice that keeps calling out my name, I couldn't decide should I listen to the voice from the shadow or the voice that's calling out to me.

"Someone's calling out for you," a third voice whispers to me, "listen only to me… sleep and you'll feel better…" the voice from the darkness whispers to me, only then did I heard the malice in the darkness voice.

I sort out the voice that call me, "Nanoha…" like a beacon in the darkness I reach out to that voice that calls out to me, "do not go…" the darkness hisses as icy hands grip my arms and legs, "Nanoha…" the voice that call out to me sound so far away now.

The weariness I felt before return, I felt my limbs grow heavy as I slowly stop resisting the darkness, "are you going to simply give up when the one who's calling out to you is crying?" the third voice whispers to my ear just when I was going to give up.

Imagines of you crying out for me gave me strength as I break away from the icy fingers that grip me.

Like the first time I flew in the sky I felt freedom, freedom from the weariness that threaten drag me into the darkness, "Nanoha…" I flew to the voice and reach out with my hand to it through the darkness, "don't go…" the darkness hiss.

The cold return and grip my feet from flying further to the voice.

Frantically I try to break free, "Nanoha…" the voice is only just in front of me but the darkness is still holding me back, I reach out with my hand to the voice and felt something warm gripping my hand.

Slowly the warmth from my hand spread to the rest of me, "no…" the darkness whispers then gave an inaudible scream of defeat before disappearing, then I felt whatever holding onto my hand tug me out from the darkness.

When I open my eyes I could only see this intensive bright light blind me, I stare at the light a few more moments before blinking. My eyes began to adjust itself slowly as everything began to come into focus.

The first thing I saw is your worried face while behind you stood my friends all crying with joy, but none of that matter as stare at you only.

I look up into your eyes and saw the tears there, I wanted to say something to stop you crying as your tears rolls down your cheek and onto my hand you held close to your face.

The smile you gave me made me give a small smile in return, and then you manage to whisper three words to me to show how deeply you glad are in seeing me awake, "welcome back Nanoha."

Authors Note:

For all intent and purpose I simply hope I made a good enough impression of having the readers guess could the one Nanoha love is either Yunno or Fate, please R&R if you think I was leaning either to Fate or Yunno in this fic please. BT


End file.
